fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Catches A Cold (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
It's been about fourth day since Tommy came down with his cold, and only about three days since Tommy and Dil had their fight and haven't talk to each other since. However by this time Tommy was feeling better, just mostly tired as the cold kind of drained his energy. At least the sore throat and coughing had went away, he was just left with a stuffy nose and a bit of a fever. (Tommy's POV) When I wokeded up I finded out that my throat was sore no mores but I still hads a stuffy nose and I felt really sleepy. I did feels much better than I did afore thoughs as I gotted up to go to the potty afore going back to mine and Dil's room. Me and Dilly still haven't talkeded to each others after what had happened. I wanted to apologize to Dilly but he was still asleeps and I didn't want him to be madderer at me than he already was. I then wents and laids back down in my bed going back to sleeps for now. (Normal POV) Tommy had gone back to sleep for a little bit longer as it was still a bit early and of course he was feeling sleepy because of the drained energy. A bit later both Tommy and Dil were awake as Didi had come into their room and got them for breakfast as she gave Tommy and bit more medicine. "Well looks like you're starting to get better sweetie." Didi smiled kissing Tommy's head Tommy smiled slightly as he was still quite tired despite all the sleeping he had done the previous days. Tommy, as soon as Didi walked away from him, looked up at Dil who was looking at him at the same time before Dil frowned a looked away from Tommy. Tommy looked at Dil sadly knowing Dil was still pretty mad at him. Dil of course was mad, but of course not as much as he was that day Tommy broke his Goober toy. As Tommy and Dil were finishing up their breakfast the doorbell went off as Didi went to answer it as it was Lou and Lulu "Pop, Lulu, come on in. Stu honey Lulu and Pop are here." Didi said letting Lou and Lulu inside as she called out to Stu who was down in the basement as usual After a few moments Stu emerged from the basement as he closed the door after coming up. "Great, just in time. Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids?" Stu asked "Oh no of course not, we love watching the kids isn't that right Lou?" Lulu asked "Yes siree," Lou agreed "Ok then we'll be going, Tommy is still getting over his cold but he's doing better. His cold medicine is on the kitchen counter if you need it." Didi said "Alright, go on you two we'll be fine." Lulu said "Bye Pop, bye Lulu." Stu said "Call if you need anything." Didi also said as Stu and Didi then left By this time Tommy and Dil had gone off in the living room on their own as Tommy climbed onto the couch as he started to watch Reptar as Dil went off to play with his toys by himself. Lou sat on the couch with Tommy as Lulu was playing with Dil over by the playpen until Lou heard the doorbell ring as he got up to answer it as he opened the door only to find Morgana standing there. "Morgana is that you?" Lou asked "Yes Lou, how have you been?" Morgana asked "I've been fine." Lou said Lulu then walked over to the front of the house where Lou was with Morgana "Lou who is this?" Lulu asked "This is Morgana she's an old friend of mine." Lou answered "Nice to meet you." Morgana said "Nice to meet you as well I'm Lulu, Lou's husband." Lulu said "Ah I see you have tied the knot Lou, it's been a while since I last saw you." Morgana said "Yeah it has, why don't you come in Morgana." Lou offered "Why thank you, it looks like we're going to have an early fall and winter this year." Morgana said as she walked inside Lou, Lulu, and Morgana went off to the kitchen to talk for a bit as Tommy turned his attention back to the Reptar show on the TV as he looked over to Dil who was playing with the blocks in the playpen as he was about to go apologize to his little brother. Just as Tommy got off the couch and was about to go apologize to Dil he suddenly had to go potty so Tommy quickly headed off to the bathroom to use the potty. While Tommy did this and the grownups were talking in the kitchen, Lulu found herself becoming a bit jealous of Morgana as she excused Lou and herself from the kitchen as she and Lou went out into the hallway to talk. As Lulu and Lou went out into the hallway, Tommy finished up and came out of the bathroom as he was heading towards the living room. He of course stopped when he saw Lulu and Lou as he listened to their conversation. That's when Tommy heard, yes he could actually hear at this point as his ears were not as stopped up as before, what Lulu said. "You know Lou if you're having such a great time with Morgana, I can just leave." Lulu said (Tommy's POV) I cameded out of the bathroom after using the potty and that's when I saw my grandma and grandpa talking to each others. I then hearded my grandma says that she might leaves acause of Grandpa and that Morgana lady, I didn't wants my Grandma to leaves I hads to keeps her for leaving. (Normal POV) After hearing Lulu, Tommy went off to the living room knowing he was going to need Dil's help as he knew he couldn't do it by himself. He was hoping Dil would forgive him when he apologized so they could hurry and stop Lulu from leaving. "Dilly?" Tommy said walking over to the playpen "What do you want?" Dil asked as he stacked another block on top of the tower he was making "I'm sorry I was mean to you afores, and I'm sorry I brokeded your Goober toy. You has to helps me, I hearded that Grandma might leaves because of Grandpa and his friend Morgana." Tommy apologized "I don't believes you…" Dil said crossing his arms "If I shows yous that I am sorry will you helps me?" Tommy asked "Well ok." Dil answered "Alright, um...I gots it!" Tommy went over and got the music box that was sitting on the dresser in the living room as he opened it as the music began to play as Tommy waited for the right moment before he began to sing the song he sung to Dil before when he and the others were trying to teach Dil about music "You make me like you if you know if I was gonna…you know if I was gonna. You make me hug you when I didn't really wanna, just eat a banana. You make me happy sometimes, sometimes you make me sad. And sometimes, Dilly, you make me really mad! But even when you gots a stinky diapee, you're still a little brother that I care for. I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!" After Tommy finished singing and the song ended Tommy and Dil were hugging each other. "I'm sorry I saided you were the worst big brother ever and that I brokeded your Reptar toy Tommy." Dil said "It's ok Dilly, I didn't means to breaks your Goober toy neithers and say that I hated yous. I was just really cranky acause I was sick." Tommy said back "Now let's go stop Grandma from leavings." "How do we dos that?" Dil asked "We can shows how nice Grandpa and Morgana ares and maybe then Grandma will stays." Tommy said "Ok lets dos it!" Dil said 'Go to Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Catches A Cold Chapters